videogamefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Senki Zesshou Symphogear: Final Operation Tone
Senki Zesshou Symphogear: Final Operation Tone is a level-up video game created by Shaft Industries that relives the show, but in video game form. It has been ported to Xbox One, Nintendo Switch, and the PS4. It is currently updated to version 1.7. The game is known for it's battle modes, level skins, and concert modes. Synopsis TBA Gameplay During ordinary sequences, such as school, it will function much like a world hub. You can buy rice at shops to use as items and complete daily tasks to either progress through the story or gain XP. There are occasionally sections where you will have to run from enemies while in your civilian form, and must rely on dodging obstacles. During battle sequences, the game becomes more like a typical hack-and-slash, with different attacks and bosses you need to defeat to progress through the story. Story chapters and levels can be replayed, and use different skins than the ones given to you at the moment. This will also let you use upgraded attacks. During a concert sequence, the game will turn into something akin to a rhythm game. This does nothing to impact the story, but a better score will let you gain more XP than usual. Certain quicktime events in the game will allow you to preform attacks exclusive to the level. The only time these attacks are ever utilized is during boss battles. Level Skins Once you reach a certain level in Story Mode, you will unlock a new outfit (or in this case, gear) for your character. You can activate several standard skins per character without DLC. Wielders Hibiki Tachibana Gear (S1-XV) X-Drive (S1-GX) Ignite Module Ignited X-Drive (DLC) Berserk (Story Mode Only, DLC) Tsubasa Kazanari Gear (S1-XV) X-Drive (S1-GX) Ignite Module Chris Yukine Nehushtan (DLC) Gear (S1-XV) X-Drive (S1-GX) Ignite Module Maria Cadenzavna Eve Gear (G-XV) X-Drive (G-GX) Ignite Module Berserk (Story Mode Only, DLC) Kirika Akatsuki Gear (G-XV) X-Drive (G-GX) Ignite Module Shirabe Tsukuyomi Gear (G-XV) X-Drive (G-GX) Ignite Module Kanade Amou Casual Gear (S1 and Broken ver.) X-Drive (DLC) Ignite Module (DLC) Miku Kohinata Gear/Faust Robe X-Drive (DLC) Ignite Module (DLC) Serena Cadenzavna Eve Casual Gear X-Drive (DLC) Ignite Module (DLC) Villains (DLC) Finè Nehushtan Armor (+XDU) Red Dragon of Revelations Pirate Dr. Ver Glasses Insane Vanessa Diodati Ordinary Full Cyborg Millaarc Cranstoun Ordinary Unison Elsa Bete Ordinary Silver Beast (Exclusive) Alchemists (DLC) Carol Dur da bla Green Lion Machine Homunculous (Elfnien) Saint-Germain Philosopher's Stone (+XDU) Cagliostro Philosopher's Stone (+XDU) Prelati Philosopher's Stone (+XDU) Character Info Hibiki Tachibana Attack 1: Hibiki punches her opponent. Attack 2: Hibiki kicks her opponent using a boost from her pile bunkers. Attack 3: Hibiki transforms her gauntlet into weapon mode for up to 5 attacks. Jump Attack: Hibiki pulls up half her gauntlet and smashes down on the ground (If upgraded to XV, she will use her spinning gauntlet instead). Spin Attack: Hibiki will kick in a circle (If upgraded to GX, she will utilize her scarf). Special Attack: S2CA Gauntlet Mode. Defense: Grosses her gauntlets in an 'X' shape. When upgraded to G and onwards, her ribbons fold in on herself too. Attack Run: Hibiki will fire every booster she has and punch as she runs. Tsubasa Kazanari Attack 1: Tsubasa preforms a simple slash with her sword. Attack 2: Tsubasa slashes her sword, but this time blue energy is released from it. Attack 3: She unfolds her boot-blades and twirls around once. Jump Attack: Tsubasa conjures many small copies of her armed gear and fires them onto the ground below. Spin Attack: She unfolds her boot blades and twirls endlessly, but in a wider range and with more speed. Special Attack: Fiery Windblades (If upgraded to GX, it becomes Moonlit Fiery Windblades). Defense: Tsubasa conjures a smaller version of her Heaven's Wrath blade in front of her. Attack Run: She will summon her motorcycle and preform Flash Of The Rider's Blade. Chris Yukine Attack 1: Chris fires her gun. Attack 2: Chris transforms her crossbows into two machine guns and fires continuously for 3 seconds. Attack 3: Chris fires two long crystals and they break away into a rain of explosives. Jump Attack: Chris transforms her guns into crossbows, triples the fire, and shoots. Spin Attack: Chris fires her guns and bombs while twirling. Special Attack: Megadeth Quartet. (If upgraded to GX, it becomes Megadeth Symphony.) Defense: Chris opens up her back rockets and sends some reflectors out in front of her. Special Run: Chris fires a small missile and rides on it. Maria Cadenzavna Eve Attack 1: Maria swipes the the air with her lance tip/dagger. Attack 2: Maria summons a chain of daggers and whips it around (If in Black Gungnir, she will instead use her cape). Attack 3: She will attach her dagger to the inside of her gauntlet and slash repeatedly for 3 seconds (If in Black Gungnir, she will instead use her entire lance to attack). Jump Attack: Maria will summon around 20 daggers/lance tips that can shoot small beams of light. Spin Attack: Maria twirls into her cape. When in Airgetlam, she will instead summon a barrage of daggers around her in a circle that can shoot lasers. Special Attack: Maria will transform her silver arm into a railgun and fire. If she is in Black Gungnir form, she will instead use her spear to fire a laser. Defense: Maria folds her cape in front of herself (When upgraded to GX, she uses her Energy Shield). Attack Run: Maria will arm herself with her lance/dagger, holding it defensively and twirling it around, causing damage to anybody who touches her. Kirika Akatsuki Attack 1: Kirika swipes in front of her with her scythe. Attack 2: Kirika extends her boosters and stabs the area around her. Attack 3: She combines two scythes into a hand-held halberd for 10 hits. Jump Attack: Kirika tosses two of her scythes like boomerangs. Spin Attack: Kirika twirls around, scythe unsheathed and her boosters at maximum. Special Attack: Makes her scythe bigger, and can do a one hit kill 3 times. Defense: Kirika twirls her scythe in front of her. Attack Run: Kirika fires her boosters and her scythe, riding like a witch on a broom. Shirabe Tsukuyomi Attack 1: Shirabe will throw a single yoyo at her enemy. Attack 2: Shirabe unfolds her headgear into two giant saws and launches them. Attack 3: Shirabe combines two of her yo-yos into a giant one that she swings around once. Jump Attack: Shirabe transforms her headgear into two fans that she uses to send the enemy flying. Spin Attack: Shirabe spins around and her skirt turns into a giant saw. Special Attack: Utalizes her gear into an array of giant saws for 30 hits. Defense: Shirabe uses a giant buzz saw as a shield. Attack Run: Shirabe turns her headgear into a giant wheel that she can ride around in. Kanade Amou Attack 1: Kanade quickly slices at the enemy. Attack 2: Kanade punches the enemy with a transformed gauntlet. Attack 3: Kanade stabs an enemy and spins her lance around high speeds, creating a small tornado. Jump Attack: She throws her lance into the air and it creates duplicates, which fall onto the enemy. Spin Attack: She twirls her lance around her. Special Attack: Kanade yells and creates a small blast radius around her, fragments of her armor hitting enemies. Defense: Twirls her lance in front of her. Attack Run: A sudden surge in her movement as she twirls her lance around. Miku Kohinata Attack 1: Miku smacks her fan around. Attack 2: Miku smacks her enemy with her whips. Attack 3: She spins her fan into a full circle that shoots several beams of light. Jump Attack: Miku summons several small mirrors that blast little lasers. Spin Attack: Miku floats up and spins, firing her mirrors. Special Attack: She produces a huge stream of flowing energy that can be used infinitely, but each second used drains 5% of her health. Defense: She utilizes a giant mirror as a shield. Attack Run: Miku will float in midair and be able to cross every terrain. Serena Cadenzavna Eve All attacks are the same as Maria's Airgetlam form. Finè TBA Dr. Ver TBA Carol TBA Saint-Germain TBA Cagliostro TBA Prelati TBA Vanessa Diodati TBA Millaarc Cranstoun TBA Elsa Bete TBA Bosses Finè Red Dragon of Revelations Nephilim Garie Micha Phara Leiur Green Lion Machine Bavarian Illuminati Genjuro Kazanari Adam Tiki (Goddess) Hibiki (Divine Power) Noble Red Fudo Kazanari Shem-Ha DLC Packs Category:Symphogear Category:Anime Category:Games based on Anime/Manga